


Play

by violetmarbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmarbles/pseuds/violetmarbles
Summary: Inspired by a freaking dream that @angelic-guardienne on Tumblr had once upon a time, my debauched mind took a wee snippet of the goodness and had a fucking field day, thus this imagine was born. Some specifics; group sex, spit-roasting, MM and MF, every body is loving every body in this one-shot. POV (reader to third person) switching occurs. It’s gonna be a time.





	Play

Ignis Scientia was far from simple.

Though he used to be. Years before the negligent touches of one-night lovers, the casual encounters and rendezvous with a price tag, something to keep him going after his king entered the crystal and the world plunged into peril. Prior to those days he’d been exceptionally conservative, his duty to the royal family as the prince’s advisor and mentor taking the reins and priority over courting and selfish indulgences.

Though being a young man with an active, curious mind and unregulated testosterone to fuel the fire, it didn’t take long for his eyes to open to the wilder side of life.  It didn’t happen overnight by any means, rather over the course of several years and events akin to unwrapping layers of butcher’s parchment one by one, passed the meticulously packaged composure to get to the meat and sinew of his makeup. One such occurrence took place mere weeks before the fall of Insomnia, on a routine Saturday morning.

Ignis was so set in his ways that even completing his daily routine out of order would throw him off alignment for the day. Fresh-tucked cotton linens on his single bed, straight-razor shave, newspaper at breakfast, cup of Ebony just above tepid and without the mask of cream and sugar. Given that the most intriguing article in today’s print featured the current trade value of petrol in Leide, the paper was finished early and so he pulled out his smartphone to review his task list for today:

  * _Call Noctis  
_
  * _Clean Noctis’s apartment  
_
  * _Dryclean Noctis’s suit for the annual banquet  
_
  * _Take Noctis to get a haircut  
_
  * _Cook dinner for Noctis_



He’d just been about to check off the first task however it was _Noctis_ who phoned his advisor this morning, something entirely uncommon, and so Ignis hesitated to answer the call wondering if by chance he’d so called ‘butt-dialed’ him in error. After three rings, he answered. “Good morning.”

“Hey, Specs.”

Ignis could make out idle chatter in the background, cutlery clanking together, a female’s laughter in close proximity. “You’re out rather early. What’s the reason for your call?”

“On a breakfast date with _the misses,_ ” He could tell Noctis was smiling by the tone of his voice. “Oh, she says hi.”

“Hello,” Ignis offered, casually. He’d only known the girl from photographs and word of mouth, so he wasn’t certain of anything specific to say. “Perhaps sometime in the near future I can meet the mystery woman? She must indulge me as to how she ensures you’re awake during single-digit hours into the day.”

Noctis chuckled, an awkward air on his puff of breath. “Trust me, Iggy, you _don’t_ wanna know.”

“Actually, I beg to dif-”

“Nope, not going there.” Noctis cut him off. “Look, I just wanted to let you know I’ll be out all day, so don’t worry about coming over. Take a load off, read or I dunno, whatever it is you do-”

“Take a chill pill, my dude!”

Ignis frowned at the female’s voice in the background. She sometimes spoke like an internet meme though much to his own surprise he wasn’t certain if he found it childish, or charming. Perhaps both. The interest in meeting Noctis’s girlfriend was piqued…

His considerations were interrupted by the prince’s voice. “We can talk about the haircut n’ stuff tomorrow, sound good?”

The coffee had yet to influence his attitude; Ignis didn’t offer much in terms of protest. “Alright, enjoy yourself today, Noct. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Later.”

 

Unfortunately being the creature of habit he was, Ignis found himself in the parkade of Noctis’s apartment building, confused as to when he decided to head over, and even more so given the fact that he knew he wasn’t home. He clenched his hands tight on the steering wheel, Gladio’s advice of taking time for himself mocking his actions. _‘Gotta live a life for yourself sometime,’_ he’d said in passing.

Easy for him to say; He wasn’t living a lifestyle that he’d been groomed for since childhood.

Sighing, Ignis got out of the car and locked it behind him as he made for the elevator. Might as well make the drive worthwhile.

He rode the elevator to the floor Noctis’s apartment was on, surmising on the way up that he’d just tidy the place and prepare a ready-made meal for the two lovebirds, something Noctis could throw in the oven and not destroy. The elevator halted, the doors groaned open and he headed towards the flat.

It was already tidier than he’d expected, in all honesty. Perhaps having a female around all the time was keeping him in line; Ignis couldn’t complain. He stacked the few dishes on the kitchen island as he filled the sink with soapy water, washed and dried them and rearranged the items out of place, before deciding to start with the bedroom; linens would take a while to clean and so he could get a load started right away…

All previous notion of praise for Noctis and his new girlfriend uprooted when he opened the bedroom door.

The room was an absolute disaster zone. Sheets all but ripped from the bed leaving the bare mattress exposed, articles of clothing in varying stages of dress, a…candy wrapper? No, _definitely not_ as he tossed the empty condom package into the wastebin, where a spent bottle of lubrication was discarded. Next to the bin, a small vibrator lay with the batteries spilling out of the barrel.

Ignis’s skin crawled. Carnal atrocities were committed in this room, and recently; the stale air reeked of perspiration and skin and _something else_ he couldn’t put his finger on. His best attempts to prevent breathing through his nose aside, he did what he could to clean the room top to bottom, cranking open a window to let the day-old sex smell out and let some light seep in. The bedding was now in the wash, (he’d bit his tongue when selecting the ‘heavily soiled’ option on the machine) garbage bin emptied and floors swept. He couldn’t bring himself to pick up the sex toy; hopefully Noct would understand, if not he’d have to consider alternative employment.

Next was the bathroom though there wasn’t much in place of cleaning other than washing the clothes in the hamper, replenishing fresh towels in the caddy next to the shower and wiping the fingerprints from the mirror on the medicine cabinet.

Last was the living room and he’d come full circle. The entertainment stand housing the massive flatscreen television had accumulated a skimming of dust and the area rug could use a good cleaning, but other than that it was the tidiest room in the flat. He’d start with the vacuuming and finish off with a wipedown once the dust settled, literally. Ignis passed the TV en route to the broom closet.

And then it caught his eye, glinting in the light like a faceted gem, the only item on the shelf who’s spine did not have a thin layer of dust on it.

Out of place; Foreign, sticking out like a sore thumb, as if Noctis needed to hide it but hadn’t the slightest clue the appropriate place to stash it at the time, so here it was shoved between two movie cases. Ignis pulled the jewel case from the shelf, wiggling it free and straightening the row.

A single disc was inside with a plain white label. Two words written in black marker drew him in:

##  **PLAY ME.**

Rather ambiguous, he thought, a careless title that spoke to both everyone and no one at the same time. With zero reference to the content material, he sighed, set the disc on top of the entertainment stand and went to retrieve the vacuum. Ignis got back into his rhythm without wasting any time, deep-cleaning the high-pile area rug and straightening the coffee table, fluffing the throw pillows on the sofa, wiping the blinds with a microfiber cloth and drawing them to let the sun in. For good measure he also lit some incense before finishing off with the television display.

The disc was taunting him from it’s hardshell case, the inky black words impossible to ignore, picking his brain in the worst ways. It couldn’t be anything remotely important; his best guess had to be a playlist or pirated movie of sorts. He flipped the case over so the iridescent playable side was face-up instead of the demanding penmanship. Ignis rolled the vacuum back to the broom closet and set his basket of cleaning supplies back above the washing machine, which due to his good timing had just finished the cycle for the sheets so he loaded them into the dryer and started the next wash.   

Time to prepare a dish, he thought to himself as he passed through the living room…by the disc again.

Curiosity killed the cat.

Ignis had never acted on impulse before and so when he pried open the case and freed the disc, all but shoving it into the DVD player before backing up to take a seat in the leather armchair and grabbing the remote, his skin was pins and needles from the rush. A still of a video appeared on the screen and he could recognize the setting as Noctis’s bedroom… there was a timestamp in the bottom righthand corner.

Yesterday’s date. Less than twenty-four hours ago.

Realization slammed into Ignis’s subconscious like a freight train. All signs pointed to this being far from appropriate, and yet, he still hit ‘play.’

The screen displayed a side shot of Noctis’s queen-sized bed, no activity in front of the camera yet though he could hear shuffling in the background. Sure enough, seconds later and two out of focus subjects sauntered into view. Someone behind the lens adjusted the picture.

It was Gladio…and Noctis’s girlfriend. They were kissing.

This time he did hit pause, reason within judgement. This was wrong, evidence of the girlfriend’s betrayal right here in Noctis’s home. How was this possible? He couldn’t have known, obviously; their conversation from earlier was easy, no tense air or underlying issue, plus she was there with him…

A voice, sinister and nefarious spoke to Ignis from the recesses of his typically composed mind. Perhaps, it sneered, all would be revealed if you keep watching. Besides, what harm could it do to ensure the woman’s guilt?

He resumed play, Gladio and the girl locked in a heated makeout session. There was music playing in the background on low volume, something with prominent bass guitar and percussion, suggestive and entirely suited for the scenes about to unfold before his eyes. Ignis wondered why this was being filmed, what purpose it served or who was recording it to begin with.

Gladio backed the woman up to the mattress and her legs gave, crawling backwards and he climbed on top of her, all the while their mouths remained lip-locked, eyes closed in sultry trances. His hands skimmed up her sides, her shirt hiking up with each pass and planes of skin peeked between the fabric. His mouth detached from hers and found purchase at her neck, eliciting a heady moan from the woman below him, her fingernails digging into Gladio’s back in response. He gave a low growl into the crook of her neck and rolled his hips against hers.

Though he hadn’t stopped the video yet, Ignis knew it was wrong to enjoy watching this unfold, watching his friend and Noctis’s girlfriend going at it. It wouldn’t be too wrong of him to indulge in two good-looking adults delving into one another, he surmised, the slightest warm pressure accumulating in his pants. The camera was set on top a tripod and it was picked up, brought closer, the focus adjusted one final time for the big show.

And then Prompto walked in front of the camera, pulling his shirt over his head.

Ignis let out an audible gasp. 

“What in the Six are they doing?”

 

 

_What in the Six am I doing?_

It was your idea, mind you, to ensnare the three boys for a night you won’t soon forget. Noctis was on board, more so than you’d ever imagined given the entourage included his best friend and shield, both of whom he’d known for years. Sure the bit of alcohol in your systems made for easier unwinding, but you were all well aware of what was going down.

The camera, however, was Prompto’s idea. He joshed about how you’d need a souvenir, that you and Noctis could go back and replay out the night’s sinful events should you ever desire. It gave you entirely other ideas but you kept those under-wraps for the time being.

Time being, you were occupied with a certain Amicitia’s mouth, and Astrals be damned he was a fantastic kisser. His tongue moved in all the right ways against yours, leaving you wondering how he’d manage between your thighs. Your mouth moved in tandem with his, lips bending in precisely the right place at exactly the right time to elicit a small loan from his mouth, the vibrations giving you a deep-seeded humming in your core. His hands were sizeable and _everywhere_ running up your sides and lifting your shirt hem; He wanted the thing off, stat. Your eyes fluttered open in time to see Prompto removing his and so you thought it only appropriate to join the party. With an approving nod, Gladio eased your top over your head and flung it at Noctis, who was…flabbergasted, to say the least.

It was previously discussed that if at any point you or Noctis wanted to call things off, you’d make it known. This wasn’t the case, watching you be wined and dined by the built man sprawled over you, almost hiding your form entirely beneath his. No, Noctis was watching you with absolute interest, excitement detectable in his expanded pupils. He was _loving. This._

Left in only your bra and shorts Gladio pressed against you again, his skin hot on your newly exposed torso, spreading supple kisses along your clavicle and in the dip at the base of your neck. His eyelashes fluttered against your jawline and your breath halted from the sensation. He knew exactly his effect on you and drove his hips into yours, the arousal hiding in his jeans evident, pressing into your pelvis, eager to be wetted by your sex. It awoken the animal in you and you grabbed a fistful of his shaggy undercut, pulled his face up into a potent kiss.

It was over before it began as Gladio rolled off of you only to be replaced by Prompto, whose lips were on yours before you could catch your breath. Oh, sweet sweet Prompto. Where Gladio was musk and intoxicating like whisky, Prompto was like honeyed ice that soothed a burn, his skin cooling the blaze the shield ignited against your skin. The boy had some tricks up his sleeve, though; he bit your bottom lip and sucked, lavishing his tongue against the now extremely sensitive skin, your airy moans slipping into his mouth in appreciation.

His smaller form was less intimidating but Six, did he have drive; He all but began dry humping you, the friction in your seat rubbing you in all the right ways, your excitement creating a wet spot between your legs. He must have felt it, as an appreciative sigh washed his syrupy breath over your cheeks.

Beside you, Gladio was beckoning Noctis over. After a considerable amount of time, he obliged, crawling on the bed between you two. Seeming a bit lost at his next action, Gladio all but hoisted your boyfriend on top of him, until Noctis was straddling his waist. He grabbed a fistful of his shirt, right at the collar, and pulled Noctis down into the hottest kiss you’d ever witnessed-

 

 

Ignis never slammed the pause button faster in his twenty-two years. This was wrong, for him to be watching this obviously private affair. He shook his head and loosened his shoulders, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding in. His body was betraying him, though, the slight hardon in his slacks pressing against his zipper, desperate for self-indulgence.

No, he thought to himself, these people were your friends and not to mention, the next king of Lucis, to which you were appointed as an advisor and mentor. To even think about watching this through to the end meant his respect for the crown was compromised, that he was giving into human nature and acting on his own desires.

Still, it didn’t help that a fraction of his mind thought it rude for them to not invite him to this menagerie…

Preposterous. He’d put the disc back just as he’d found it, and that would be that.

Or…

Sighing, he locked the front door, shut the blinds and returned to the armchair where he removed his right glove and unzipped his fly.

 

 

Noctis was hesitant at first against Gladio’s assault of kisses, but soon he’d melted against the muscle below him and parted his lips, the slick of their tongues catching the light and making your core quiver. You’d watch them all day if you could, but Prompto occupied your mouth again with his and you were pulled back into his world.

“Heh,” he breathed against your lips, “wet yourself?”

“Mmm, sorry I-”

Before you could finish your coy response, Prompto was sliding down your frame and hooking his fingers into the belt loops of your shorts, tugging them down your hips and past your thighs leaving your underwear on despite being soaked through. You caught sight of the large wet spot of darkened fabric at the crotch of your shorts and blushed frantically.

Prompto tossed your bottoms to the side and ran his hands up your torso and over your bra-clad breasts, his digits tugging the cups down to expose your nipples. The cool air against your peaks made them stiffen, but before Prompto could lean down to affix his mouth to one, Noctis was scrambling off of Gladio and on top of you. “Nuh uh,” he growled, “Mine. Starving.” Oh, _fuck_ he knew how to get you primed.

Noctis foregoed your breasts entirely and delved straight into the main course between your legs without any build up, his nose almost slamming into your pubic bone as he sucked hard on your clit through your panties. The howl of surprise that erupted from your throat only made him go harder, pushing your hips upwards and locking his arms around your thighs, spreading you wide open unabashedly.

As he proceeded to push the spent material aside to lap the slick buildup between your folds, two mouths affixed to your nipples and your eyes nearly rolled back in their sockets. Gladio opted to dart his tongue openly around the areola while Prompto was going about rolling the tip between his teeth. Their combined attacks along with Noctis gorging on your pussy was prepping you for one hell of an orgasm, and your hips bucked against your boyfriend’s mouth eager for release-

 

 

Ignis unceremoniously spat into his palm and began pumping his shaft almost at a snail’s pace, watching the woman on screen be worshipped by the mouths of his friends, jolts of pleasure reaching his fingertips at the sight of her hands balling into Noctis’s pitch hair, almost pushing his face into her sex and gyrating against it. Gladio sucked and tugged a nipple with his mouth, her breast lifting with his draw then bouncing back once freed.

His left hand began to massage his balls, still gloved as with previous sole sessions, the leather creating a handsome friction against the shaved skin. His head tilted back and a soft sigh passed through his lips-

 

 

“N-Noct,” you managed through hitched breathing, “I’m so close-”

Such an ardent team player he was. His tongue sped up dipping inside of you and swirling back up to flick at your clit. Gladio and Prompto kept up with their motions against your breasts but then you felt it, the build up right before taking flight, standing at the precipice of abandon. Noctis’s tongue applied pressure right where you sought it and nirvana claimed you for the first time of many that night, your climax shooting through each limb and clenching your core with muscle spasms. Gladio’s lips were on yours as soon as evidence of you coming took over your body, stifling the free-flowing moans against his mouth.

Before you even had time to recover from your orgasm, body going limp, Noctis was unbuckling his jeans and the other boys were following suit. With a free hand, he balled the top of your underwear in a fist and yanked them off, tossing them on the floor as his pants bunched around his ankles. He took his shirt off, the toned planes of muscle beneath his alabaster skin flexing with his movements, and discarded that as well leaving him in only boxer briefs.

Prompto and Gladio on the other hand had rendered themselves stark naked, two stiff cocks on either side of you both impressive in their own rights. Both ready to be touched. Both ready to fuck you.

Noctis climbed back onto the bed, snaking his way up to face you and pulled you into a sloppy kiss as he expertly reached behind you to unclasp your bra, flinging it to the floor by the bed. Your essence on his tongue excited you for round two.

But first, it was time to suck some dick.

You pushed Noctis on his back and began trailing southbound kisses down the smooth expanse of his chest, your lidded eyes on his as you inched painfully slow down his torso, his clothed erection dragging against your belly. He couldn’t resist any longer; His hands seized fistfuls of your hair and all but pushed your face down towards his crotch, his voice gravelly with the promise of sex on the near horizon. “Show them how well you service the future king.”

It renewed your vigor, and so you clamped your teeth on the elastic band of his underwear and tugged them down, his shaft brushing against your face as you brought it passed his ballsack and to his thighs before yanking them off. Prompto and Gladio were on either side of Noctis lazily stroking their own units, entranced at the show before them. Having an audience stoked the fire in your core as you wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, fingers brushing the veined skin, his eyes widening slightly at your touch.

And then your lips were parting around the tip and he all but hissed with the thrill, his pelvis jarring reactively below you. You allowed only the head into your mouth, locking around the ridge of flesh there and your tongue violated him wonderfully, swirling around his edges and practically tapping the precum from the source. His familiar flavor sparked the perversion in your brain even further and your hand cupped his balls, massaging them lightly and causing him to groan, music to your ears. You stole a keen glance at the other boys, who were palming their heads in unison with your ministrations. Best to not keep them idle for too long -

 

 

Watching the woman slink from Noctis to between Gladio’s legs gave Ignis a reason to speed up a touch, though he kept pistoning at a steady pace, the sinfully wet sounds that accented the air around him befitting the subject matter on screen. His cheeks flushed and button-up undone to his navel and suspenders slung low on his biceps, Ignis was a proper mess fixated to the screen and hooked on the show of a lifetime.

Just as the woman’s mouth engulfed Gladio’s tip, Prompto stopped and got up, grabbing the camera and bringing it towards them for an up-close angle of the pornography they were creating; Ignis pressed his thumb against the head of his cock, swiping the bead of self-lube that appeared in response, tugging at his shaft once more as the goddess on screen proceeded to blow Gladio’s mind…

 

 

His hands raked through your tousled hair, scratching your scalp as you took Gladio’s considerable shaft deeper into your mouth, the base still a ways from your lips yet but dammit if you weren’t determined to rock his world. You dug your fingernails into his thighs, the tenor moan that he gave causing fresh arousal to seep from your swollen lips below.

And with good timing, as someone was parting your legs for entrance. About bloody time, you thought. But who was behind you? Deciding to let the thrill of anonymity take the wheel you focused on the shield’s girth between your lips. You sunk your head onto him even further, tenacious to throat him so deep you could kiss his abdomen, and your will paid off; you gagged on his length and his throaty growl chuckled at your ability. “ _Mmmf fuck,_ woman, you go _deep,_ ” he purred, “proper slut you are, about to be fucked and hungry for cock. Mmm, I love it.”

Just as he finished his filthy remarks you felt the head of a shaft rubbing against your soaked mound and your back arched instinctively, raising your sex up, primed for penetration. A few more flicks between your folds and they buried themselves to the base inside of you.

You drew back from Gladio’s cock to let a gaspy moan out at the sudden fullness throbbing delightfully between your legs before it started grinding into you, hands tight on asscheeks and spreading them with each tremor. You sucked on the shield’s sizeable balls and he jerked beneath you, guiding his shaft back into your mouth, the head of his cock rubbing against the web of your cheek.

The person fucking you was keeping quite the languid pace, devastatingly slow but powerful thrusts to the hilt. They leaned forward to grab your shoulders and hold on, their tight grasp no doubt ripe to leave bruises the following day, but to hell with that; you were in an entirely different reality with no desire to leave anytime soon.

You resumed pumping Gladio in and out of your mouth, the wet noises emanating from both ends making a sinful combination of surround sound. The jostling below made it difficult to keep steady over your current subject and you lost balance, falling off your elbows and pushing Gladio’s entire shaft passed your lips. You gagged profoundly, saliva welling around his dick and you slid him up and out of your mouth, strands of spit and precum attached to your lips. You wiped them away, winking at him-

 

 

It was unlike anything Ignis had witnessed before, certainly magnified in gravity due to how well he knew the faces on-screen. It didn’t stop him, though, both hands affixed to his genitals without any notion of halting, his skin matted with perspiration from how invested he was in the show. Mousy brown strands of his typically vertical coif fell into his eyes, his occasional thrusts upwards into his hand undoing his hairstyle, and himself. _“Unnnf,”_ his breath was coming out in rasps, his throat a desert.

That Noctis and his girlfriend could come home at any moment to find the advisor sprawled out in the armchair masturbating to their work of pornography didn’t do much to cease his self-pleasure…

 

 

You stole a quick glance back to discover it was Noctis fucking you from behind, and he yanked you up by the hair until your back was ramrod-straight, flush against his torso, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as he rolled his hips into yours. Every impact was like a small tremor to your spine and he was going deep, fuck was this a good angle for him. Before you could begin touching yourself, Noctis pressed his lips to your ear. “I think Prompto wants to you, now.”

Oh Six did that sound like a fantastic idea. Noctis pulled out and you crawled over to the sunshine boy, about to straddle his waist but he had other plans in mind. Promptos arms locked around your midsection and he turned you over, flipping you onto your back against the bed and wiggled his way between your legs. He’d already snuck the tip inside with his movements and so you locked your legs behind his back, pushing up against him and bringing the rest of his shaft passed home plate.

He sighed blithely, eyes closed at the sensation of your tightness around his girth, throbbing freely against your inner walls. A cursory moment as he dipped and pecked your lips with a kiss, and then he started fucking you so fast the bed shook.

Where Noctis was slow, deliberate with his thrusts, Prompto was a jackhammer and firing on all cylinders as he rammed you with impossible speed. The slapping of skin on skin was loud, almost embarrassingly so but nobody thought to complain. Your breasts bobbed in time with his movements and you held onto his biceps to keep steady, your feet tapping his rear on each windup.

“You’re so, unnh, _tight,_ ” he managed through the motions and you smirked, clenching your muscles around him. His responding expression of widened eyes and biting his bottom lip were your reward, and he hooked one of your legs at the bend of his arm and brought it upwards.

Curious as to what your boyfriend and Gladio were up to you looked passed Prompto towards the foot of the bed. Noctis was hunched over, Gladio prepping him from behind for penetration and oh, from the facial expressions he was making Noct was thoroughly enjoying himself. The excitement was almost overwhelming; you began to meet each of Prompto’s thrusts with your hips in time, the impacts like mini earthquakes that could be felt in your skull.

The mattress dipped and Noctis crawled next to you, laying on his back while Gladio lubed up his wrapped unit, giving you a sinister wink as he hoisted your boyfriend’s legs apart, lined himself up for entry and sheathed his substantial cock to the hilt.

Noctis’s head leaned back and a hoarse “ohhh” passed his chapped lips. Above you Prompto slowed, and together he and Gladio fucked the two of you at matched paces, the phenomenon mind-blowing; you’d have to thank Prompto again for offering to film this. Turning your head towards Noctis, you leaned over and shared an exhilarating kiss, attempting to keep your mouths together through the slight variation of paces -

 

 

“Ohh, _Astrals above_ ,” Ignis growled, having to slow his motions as he was approaching orgasm yet there was still a few minutes left on the recording. He watched with anticipation as Prompto slipped a hand between him and the woman’s sex, rubbing frantically and her back arched upwards, the most delightful moan loud and unrestricted announcing her proximity to climax. Prompto was relentless, though, and didn’t cease coaxing her one bit.

Fuck, how Ignis wished he could be between her legs right now. To feel her slick against his skin, the silken heat wrapped around his shaft, hear her wanton chants of his name and indistinguishable purrs, her breath at his ear and her nails down his back….

He breathed her name, shamelessly, as he continued to stroke onward to-

 

 

Your release was hard and mind-numbing, losing the ability to think for several all-too short seconds as Prompto slowed above you, letting your hips have a mind of their own as they grinded against his throbbing length, soaking him to the balls in your come. He eased out of you, but not before kissing you with lots of delicious tongue.

It looked like Noctis enjoyed having his brains fucked out by Gladio and so you thought it only fair to help him out. Giving Gladio an intuitive look, he leaned back a bit to offer some space for you, and you hiked a leg over Noctis’s waist. Repositioning yourself to take him in, the cramped space forcing you to lean forward onto his chest, you guided his rock-hard cock passed your puffy slit and deep inside. Gladio ever the gentleman grabbed your hips for leverage, and the combined notion of his thrusts and holding onto you was clockwork, sliding you up and down Noctis’s shaft as he fucked him behind you. How that worked out so well was beyond your comprehension but _oh look at that,_ a new favourite position.

Prompto seemed lonely though, pumping away on his reddish heat. You wiggled your finger in a come hither motion and bless him, he knew just where to put that cock of his. He pressed the head to your lips and you welcomed him in, ready to make one of these boys come as you wasted no time in sucking hard. He didn’t anticipate it, and so his resulting buck against your face pushed him in deep, but ever the trooper you pulled back and began to bob up and down rapidly; from his fuck, you knew he liked speed. Might as well give the man what he wants.

“Oh, ohh f-fuck yes, yes,” Prompto stuttered, twitching violently against your tongue as you twirled it around the underside of his dick, up along the seam near the base and hollowing your cheeks. His hands laced through your damp, sex-styled locks, pushing you up and down on him. He wouldn’t last much longer; the telltale quivering of his thighs and the shake in his fingers gave him away.

And apparently Noctis would be down for the count before long as well. “G-gonna come soon guys,” he all but hissed, his breath a ragged mess. Goodness, fellas, let’s take turns. You reached up and fondled Prompto’s balls, knowing exactly where to apply pressure with your index and middle finger near the back to-

“Ohhhh God I’m gonna come, I’m gonna- ahh-”

Prompto thrust deep in your mouth once more and a shaky exhale announced his orgasm, his sac twitched in your hand as he emptied his liquid seed on your tongue and against the roof of your mouth. You happily swallowed the load, eyes skyward towards his flushed cheeks and mouth agape as you cleaned him up. He fell backwards against the mattress, spent and happy as a fucking clam.

But with no time to spare you had to get Noctis where he needed to go and so with the combined efforts of Gladio picking up the pace and _OH!_ The sneaky bugger, he’d slipped a hand around your hips from behind and wedged it between yours and Noctis’s torsos, homing in on your clit in no time at all. “Ohh, fuck Gladio,” you shrieked, his assault not for the faint of heart as he rolled the bundle of nerve endings between his thumb and index finger. Noctis could feel you getting tighter and tighter as your climax snuck up on you, and seconds later it became irresistible.

Your third orgasm of the night was by far the most intense and  it hit you in waves, one barrage after the other and your breath coming out in loud gasps. You could feel the spasms around Noctis’s cock, and not two seconds later -

 

 

He couldn’t take it anymore. It was no longer a desire but a carnal requirement, to release himself and ride the high. It didn’t take long at all; upon watching the woman on screen throw her head back in ecstasy, he fucked upwards into his palm and the quick but deliberate thrusts were all it took. His breath caught in his throat and he crescendoed, his cock jerking in his hand and he let out a deep _uunnnh_ as his liquor spilled against his bare abdominals.

Ignis’s pulse was roaring in his ears as he fought to catch his breath. He said a silent thank you to himself for having the foresight to undo his shirt, lest he’d have some awkward encounters back to his vehicle. He sighed, watching Noctis’s ride out the last few seconds of his climax on screen, his fists buried in the woman’s hair as he kissed her hotly. But yet, they still weren’t finished; one more to go…

 

 

“One more left,” you panted, scrambling off of Noctis, the amount of slippery wetness between your legs almost baffling. You nodded at Gladio. “You gonna ride it out on my spent boyfriend, or do I have to suck that outta you?”

His eyebrows jumped at your suggestion. “Don’t have to ask me twice.”

With that, he gently eased out of Noctis’s rear, peeled the condom off his length and sauntered over to the other side of the bed…where he pulled out a bullet vibrator from the bedside drawer. You gave him a perplexed look. “What’s that for, big guy?”

He was absolutely smouldering in the low lighting. “You. I got a better idea.”

And then Gladio put the vibrator between his teeth to free his hands, grabbing your hips and hoisting you onto the dresser so fast your head was spinning. “Oh!” you cried as he spread your legs apart, stood between them and pushed passed your sore mound, entering you with a strong thrust. Once seated to the base, he took the vibrator from his mouth, flicked it to the highest setting and crammed it right against your clit.

Thinking you didn’t have another one in you tonight was foolish, though you knew there was no way you’d last long with this lethal tag-team. Gladio didn’t seem ripe for drawing it out, anyway; he pistoned in and out of you with the force of a man with purpose, a man desperately needing to come, and fast.

Over his shoulder Noctis was fully entertained with the finale, Prompto too was engrossed on the behemoth of a man finishing you off before them, having angled the camera towards the two of you to capture the last of it all. They watched with spent gazes, Gladio’s grunts right against your ear before he sunk his teeth in your shoulder, hard.

“F-fuuuck, I’m-I’m” You managed through breaths, your voice cracking in your arid, wasted throat; It had worked overtime this evening. Time to punch out.

You pressed the vibrator into your clit and your thighs began to jerk, just as Gladio was picking up the pace, the finish line in sight. There was barely any friction between you two, your arousal combined with Noctis’s come practically dripping down the dresser. So messy. So fucking hot…

You came before you could even prepare yourself and nearly fell into Gladio, your lungs fighting for air as your body rocked vigorously, the fourth climax of the day making you scream. And with perfect timing, Gladio bucked hard against your pelvis coming with a loud growl through gritted teeth as he grinded his release against your wrecked pussy. Filthy. Excellent.

He sighed, pulled out and you had to hold onto his shoulders to prevent keeling over. He helped you off the dresser, and Noctis joked all too perfectly, “And that’s a wrap” -

The video stopped, the screen going black.

 

Ignis blinked at the television, his heart still racing from his orgasm minutes prior, and from the subject matter presented to him. He stood, holding a hand to his come-coated torso, eager to clean the cooling liquid from his body stat.

He washed up in the bathroom, buttoned up his shirt and tugged his suspenders over his shoulders before fluffing his hair back in place, though it was far from ideal; A shower the moment he got back to his place would be necessary. Desperate to get away from this place and surmising that Noctis could order takeout should he get hungry, he all but snatched his keys and jacket, flicked off the lights and left.

 

 

Noctis smiled at you, your blue-raspberry tinted lips making him giggle. “Your mouth is still blue from that popsicle.”

“What, not a good look for me?” you jested while he fumbled with his keys at the front door, “I could start a trend.”

He shook his head and opened the door, tossing his keys on the keyrack and shrugging out of his jacket. How lucky had he been to deserve a woman like you? He thought on it for several seconds as you strolled through the apartment.

“I think Iggy cleaned the place,” You suggested, but then…

The disc case, open and empty on the coffee table, the television still on.

“…Noct.”

He joined you in the living room, an inquiring look in his steel blue eyes. “Sup?”

Without another word, you pointed at the empty clear case. It took a few seconds, but then Noctis responded with a single, “Oh…”

Though you tried to stifle a laugh, a plethora of possibilities presented themselves in your mind. “You know,” your voice was loaded with suggestiveness, a finger tapping against your bottom lip, “He was the one left out…”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Who, Specs? I doubt he’d…you don’t think…”

“Oh, sweetie,” you replied, coming to press against his chest, stroking a finger along his sharp jawline.

“He finished the main act; Let’s make some bonus footage with him.”


End file.
